My Love to You
by Minase
Summary: This is the story of Kyo Kusanagi and Yuki. It's about how they deal with their relationship and what the hardships of having such a relationship can be. It's written through the eyes of Kyo Kusanagi. Inspired by my friend Claire. Read and review, please!
1. Default Chapter

**My Love to you**

Chapter 1

I was on the train, bored out of my mind. All I had to entertain myself was my journal to write in and the CDs you had recently given to me as a gift to listen to before I left. The gentle kiss on the cheek and your portrait in my wallet is all I have to remember you by. Your worried look and your sweet smile made me feel warm before I left to Southtown, and now it makes me smile. The words you said to me when you were fixing my white jacket made me know that you cared.

"Kyo Kusanagi, you be careful at that tournament. I don't want you to get hurt, or even worse, get yourself killed...."

"Oh C'mon, Yuki! I think I can kick enough ass to defend myself."

"Kyo! Don't you pick that tone with me!" You replied to my smart ass remark. Then, a heavy sigh escaped your chest. "Just... just promise me that you'll just go win and come back home as soon as possible, okay?" Then you wrapped your arms around my chest and back. Your warm body was pressed against my chest.

"Alright, Yuki. I promise I'll be back as soon as possible." I whispered to you as I wrapped my arms around your warm, soft body. We were in Osaka when we were saying our goodbyes. The season was winter, but it wasn't really cold, just a bit chilly. Not many people were at the station at this time. It was 6:00 A.M. when my train was to leave, and yet you decided to get yourself out of bed on a free day just to say goodbye to me and know that I got on the train safely.

"Mmmm.... I love it when you hold me like this, Kyo. You are always so warm," you muttered as I held you in my arms. Then you moved your face to kiss my lips softly. "I love you. Call me when you get to the hotel."

My face turned all red when you kissed me. It's not often that you kiss my lips. I know it seems kinda slow for our relationship, but that's how you want it to be and I don't mind.

"I love you too, Yuki," I whispered in your ear as I heard the train getting ready to leave to Southtown. "I'll call you right when I get to the hotel." At that moment, a smile crossed your face and a twinkle appeared in your eye.

"Okay. Bye, honey," you said to me as you let go of me. I just gave you a smile. You would understand what it meant, since you know I hate saying goodbye. You just smiled back at me. Your beautiful smile that makes me joyful no matter what's going on. I just boarded the train and waved to you and you waved back with a tear in your eye. It made me sad to leave you again... it always makes me sad.

"Damn it, Kusanagi! What the hell kept ya!?" Benimaru screamed in my face as I walked into the cart in the train. At that instant, my fist rammed right into his face, as it was a reaction towards what he had said.

"Feh! You're an idiot, ya know that?" I sneered at him after knocking him onto the ground with my punch.

"Heh.... Well you take to damn long! 'Oh I love you, Yuki! mwah mwah mwah'!"

"Meh.... Not like really give a damn about what you think. I'm just gonna go sit down. I'm feelin' lazy," I said as I dropped my bag in one seat and I dropped myself in the other. I was a bit tired, since I had to get up so damn early. So, I decided to just relax for a bit. Heh... and here I am, just listening to your CDs. I just cannot stop thinking of you. You are everything I want. Everything I will ever need. I love talking to you. Every time I have to leave for a tournament, I feel sad because I leave you. When I'm around you, my flames and my yearning for a fight, just, calm down. I leave you with a tear of sadness, but I know that you'll always be waiting for me, even though I can be a dumbass sometimes. I'm just sitting here, with a smile, thinking of you....


	2. My Love to You: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As time passed, so did my thoughts. I looked out the window and saw the scenery come and go. It kinda reminds me of the ocean's currents. Remember? When I decided to surprise you to a trip to the beach? You always told me you wanted to see the ocean. You were so happy to see the ocean. Your eyes glistened as the sunlight showered your face. Your big smile was so beautiful. I was incredibly happy to see your smile. That is a great memory I will keep with me forever.

I felt something wrong. My hunch was that there is going to be trouble in this tournament. I might not be able to see you anytime soon. Suddenly, I felt as if the air was burning. The heat started to rise in the cart. My breathing had become heavier, Benimaru was right next to me, being his goofy old self. He seemed normal, as if nothing was going on. My breath still getting more and more difficult to grasp. The heat started to get overwhelming.

"Benimaru! It's getting really hot in here," I said to him as I kept breathing heavily.

"Kyo! What's the matter with you?! You're turning all red!" Benimaru replied back. His eyes seemed to hold a certain fear as he looked on to me. What was happening to me? Why was Benimaru looking at me with fear? Why was it getting more difficult to breathe? I felt as if my blood was boiling. It started to hurt. The pain grew as time progressed. Why? Why do I hurt so much?

At that same moment, my flames erupted from my entire body. It was madness, for I could not control them. Every inch of my body burned. Benimaru was screaming as he was blown away by my sudden explosion of flames.

"Benimaru! I'm sorry! I can't control it!" I screamed at his burning flesh as my flames kept roaring in a fury.

"What?! I thought you knew how to control your flames!" Benimaru flared back. At that moment I remembered what happened with NEST. My kidnapping, the draining of my power for the creation of K' and the Kyo clones.

"Damn it! I did know how to control it! Freakin' NEST messed around with me too damn much! They must have messed way too much with my flames!" After I said those words my flames grew in intensity and started burning the seats and the floor. There was no ending of my flames in sight. I thought of one thing to do: jump out of the train before my flames could cause an explosion. I used every ounce of my will to get enough fire in my hand.

"ARRRGH!!! SERPENT SLASH!" I slashed out on the wall to break an opening. I jumped out of the train leaving my bag and everything that wasn't on my person at the time. My body looked like a fireball flying out of the train as I jumped and rolled on the field. My body still burning I tried to get up, but my body had gone through too much stress for it to stand up. Everything started to slow down and darken. My body hurt so much. With the last of my breath, I wanted to scream to scream for help. The word that actually came out of my mouth was the same that came out of my heart: "Yuki!"

Darkness overwhelmed me. It had left me blind, yet I could still hear. Was I concious? Am I going to die to my flames? I asked myself these questions before I lost complete conciousness.

What was it? The sight of darkness. The sound of silence. Nothing was there to see. Nothing made sound for me to hear. Where am I? Suddenly, I saw a small light grow from the darkness. "What is it?" I would ask myself as the light came closer. The light grew as it got closer to me, but as it got closer I notice a figure. Was it a person? I started to walk towards that figure, but my body did not move. It just came up to me and I saw it clearly. It was you! It was you, Yuki! I tried to grab your hand so I can hold you, but you moved back. You started to walk away from me with a smile on your face.

"Yuki! Yuki, don't leave me!" I screamed at you as you walked away. I tried to run towards you, but I didn't move foward. You just smiled and waved goodbye. I reached for you with my right hand, my eyes tearing, and I cried out to you: "YUKI!!!"


End file.
